Ellie and the Tiara
by GreenWallsOfArt
Summary: A very, very old modern day version of Cinderella I wrote a few years ago.  Except Cinderella doesn't lose a slipper...
1. Arrival of the Ogresses

Ellie and the Tiara

_July 4'th, 1998,_

Oh, what a day!

The Fourth of July. Just me and my dad. But that isn't just it. It's the fireworks, the heat, the fun of friends.

Why friends? Well, my dad said I could invite some friends to the Fourth of July since my grandparents live so far away. I had Rachel, Joey, Max, Ilene, and Andrea. They are five of my best friends, so I invited them to come and celebrate the Fourth of July at our Michigan City house in Indiana.

But it wasn't just friends that made that day fun, it was my dad. He always helps us to light sparklers in our yard, and the fireworks that we always get at Crazy Carter's. He always sets them off on the hill we have, and we watch them go up in the sky, when they blow up like a bomb.

But seeing the real fireworks is the real fun. We pack more sparklers and a candle, and we play with them in the park, a few yards away from the field, and we play with them until the fireworks start.

Once we get back from the fireworks, we have ice cream from Irene's Ice Cream and Yogurt Parlor. (Chocolate is the BEST at that place.)

Then, we stay up until eleven watching our favorite movies. Once they're all over, me and my friends have a sleepover in my room.

I wish stuff like that could happen every day.

_July 5th, 1998,_

Today, we went to Prunella's for breakfast.

We do that every 4'th of July when morning comes. Then, my friends all have to leave.

But that meant I got to spend the rest of the day with my dad.

All day, he and I sat on the top of Mt. Baldy. It's a mountain of sand that over looks the east shore of Lake Michigan. We were sitting underneath a tree, and just cuddled. He was also telling me a story that he made up himself.

It's very relaxing when we do this. It's always like the both of us are in a world where adventures happen every day. A place where anything exciting could happen. That's how it feels when I listen to my dad's stories.

But that day wasn't the best in my life.

We were both just sitting under the tree when we heard screaming coming from midway down the mountain. My dad raced to the edge, and saw a woman running down after a girl who was tumbling down the mountain.

Wasting no time, we both raced down the mountain and chased the tumbling girl as she reached the bottom where a large boulder sat. I stayed with the woman, hoping to calm her in case her daughter died.

But the woman wasn't very pleasant to be with. She shouted at me the minute I caught up to her. "What are you waiting for? Get down there and help my poor daughter!"

I obeyed her and raced down the mountain. My dad had the girl in his arms, and she looked rather hurt. Her leg was red from hitting the boulder, and there were bruises on her arms and knees from falling down the side of Mt. Baldy. My dad gently put her down beside the woman and she began crying. "Thank you so much for helping my little pumpkin!" the woman said picking up her hurt girl.

"No problem," said my dad. "Well, I'm Scott Farmer, and this is my daughter, Ellie," he said gesturing towards me.

"My name is Victoria Reynolds, and this is my daughter, Estella," said the woman shaking hands with my dad. As if she was really trying to be nice, I thought. But then, at that moment, I sensed some sort of evil inside of Victoria. Judging by the way she had yelled at me, I felt maybe she wasn't going to treat me with respect if they became friends.

Then, we went back up the mountain, Victoria mingling with my dad. It kind of made me gag looking at them talking like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Estella, however, came up to me and said, "Wow, your dad is a nice guy."

"Thanks," I said after a moment's hesitation.

Then, she looked down at my SOFFE shorts. "Like your shorts," she said with an obvious sort of sarcasm.

I smiled weakly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bella, Victoria has someone for you to meet," my dad said excitedly.

"Okay," I said looking at a small girl sitting under a tree.

Victoria sat beside the girl. "Scott, Ellie," she said, turning quickly to snarl at me. "This is my daughter, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled. "Hi guys!" she said.

Sadly, she looked just as goofy and weird as Estella and Victoria.

I wish I could have zapped them away right at that very moment, putting them out of our lives. Forever

_August 21, 1998,_

Boy, have I never felt more sick!

My dad and Victoria got married.

Yes, married. I was made the flower girl, while Estella and Jasmine were bridesmaids. My dad suggested I be the flower girl to make it fair for us.

But that didn't make me happy.

Victoria was my stepmother now. And Estella and Jasmine were my new stepsisters.

After the wedding, when Victoria and her daughters moved into our house, Estella and Jasmine took no thought of asking me and just hopped onto my computer and began IMing their friends. Jasmine just plopped her bags on my bed, not bothering to unpack them. She then joined Estella in IMing her friends. I tried asking them to get off, but they just ignored me and kept on IMing their friends.

I left them and went to find my dad. But I found them sitting on the couch, acting all lovey-dovey.

I was on my own for now, until my dad got away from Victoria.

_August 30'th, 1998,_

Today was not what I thought it was either.

This afternoon, we went to the beach. Victoria, Estella, and Jasmine sat down each admiring themselves in little pocket mirrors. My dad was swimming with me in the big waves we had that day. He was picking me up, and hoisting me up into the air, dropping me into the waves.

But that was when it happened.

A huge wave came upon us, a wave so big, that no one could have survived it. I jumped down, but it was too quick for my dad. It pushed him below the water, and he didn't come up for a while.

I looked all over the water for him, but my poor dad was nowhere to be seen. I raced to the shore and told Victoria.

"The poor man," said Victoria as if she didn't even care.

"Did you hear me?" I nearly shouted. "My dad, your husband, is GONE!"

"I only married him so I could finally have a father for my girls. But now that he's gone, you are now going to become our housemaid. You are going to work around the clock, and my girls will take your room. You will go up to live in the attic."

"I WON'T!" I yelled at her.

"Yes you will, young lady!" said Victoria. "I wear the pants in the family now, and you will do as I say, or the punishments will be extremely severe!"

I didn't dare complain back to her. At that instant, I knew my life had taken a sudden turn. My dad was dead, my room was now taken by those ogresses, and Victoria was in charge now.

But being a housemaid, that was wrong.

My happy life is now over!

_August 31'st, 1998,_

I can't believe it!

Estella and Jasmine now have my room, and I now live in the attic. Thankfully, I still have my computer, my bed, and all my stuff. And Victoria took away my phone so I couldn't call my friends.

But she forgot about my computer. Sadly my friend Ilene is the only one with a computer, so I can still IM her.

Now, I'm the one who has to make breakfast, school lunches, and dinner even. I'm the one who orders pizza and Chinese, and I clean the house. No one does work in the house but me!

I spent the whole of today crying and IMing Ilene. She tried to make me feel better, but not even her best jokes or her best advice could make her feel better.

But now, the only time I see Ilene is at school.

And I'm going to be seeing the Ogress family 24 7!


	2. New Life of Ellie Farmer

_April 12'th 2005,_

It's been eight years since my dad died, and Victoria didn't even bother to have a funeral for him.

It's Saturday now, and I'm just working, working, working! I hardly ever get any free time though, except for when I don't have any chores, and I can visit Ilene at the library. We spend some of our free time together reading teen romances. And sometimes we like to go to the ball park and hit some balls.

But those moments are rare in the life that I have. Especially with Estella and Jasmine asking me to do their homework and projects for them, which is completely irritating when I have projects and homework of my own to do.

Which makes Ilene the only good thing in my life now.

But there is one very happy thing in everyone's life

It's Jack Woods, the son of the mayor of Michigan City. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face like no other. To most girls, his smile is the smile of a thousand angels, and his eyes sparkle like the lake. And his hair is so well kept that it shines like the moon on water. I don't like him that much because I believe that he is just a conceited phony who appreciates attention too much.

Ilene is kind of in love with him, but I don't support it. People are just in love with him because he is the mayor's son.

Even Estella and Jasmine are in love with him. They spend the time I do my homework and projects and their homework and projects, trying to get his email address on their computers.

Everyone could have better things to do!

_**April 13,1997,**_

** Once again, life at the Town Hall becomes weirder.**

** As son of the mayor, I have to deal with all these meetings and paperwork and elementary school field trips all the time. But something worse is coming up. **

** It's almost the end of the school year, so my dad is throwing a party for my class. He says it's a tradition for the mayor of Michigan City to throw a party for their son or daughter, so they can just hang out with other friends and trying to find a soulmate.**

** I don't really like going to these parties because everyone thinks that I'm just a big fat proud person looking for power and attention. The truth is that I'm just like everyone else, just a normal person who's trying to pass their grade, and to be good to everyone.**

** Actually, that part is only true about me. My friends (which include almost all the boys in school) are always trying to act cool so they can be part of the popular group. **

** And, I'm only trying to find someone who will like me for who I am. It's the only thing I want more than anything in the world, just a true friend.**

** I know this is a stupid thing to say, but who knows. Maybe I will find someone who will be like that. **

** And I know just the place.**


	3. Invitation

_May 14, 2005,_

It's just another day in the Ogress household.

Estella and Jasmine are IMing friends in their computers, and I'm slaving in my room doing homework, for them and myself.

After a while, I heard Estella and Jasmine squealing lightly. I got up from my computer, and knocked on their door.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"If you're Ellie, then no!" Jasmine said.

"What's going on in there?" I asked.

"We got an email from our Jacky!" Estella squealed.

I know who they're referring to. It's Jack Woods.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"None of your business to know!" snarled Estella.

"And aren't you supposed to be doing our homework?" Jasmine asked snottily.

"Yeah, but I can't concentrate with you guys cooing over your precious Jacky!" I said defensively.

"Oh. Sorry," said Estella, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I left them alone, and I went back to my room. Logging onto my computer, I checked my email. In my inbox there was a message from Jack Woods. I opened it, and here's what it read:

_Dear Student,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been cordially invited to the upcoming end of the year dance at the Michigan City Town Hall. You are invited to bring friends, and you may also come dressed up in a costume if you want to. Remember, there is to be no rude language, no bothering, smoking, illegal drinking or anything else for that matter at this dance. If this occurs, notify an employee of the problem immediately._

_ Also remember that the dance is between 7:00 pm and 1:00 am, whereas at 11:45, I will announce the Best Dancer, Best Athlete, Best Artist, Best Musician, etc. Awards will be handed out by me on the field outside the Town Hall where the dance will be held._

_ If you have already bought tickets and you aren't able to attend, then send your regrets to the school number and you will receive a refund on your tickets on the last day of school._

_ Thank You!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jack Woods_

I read the letter twice. It was an invitation to the end of the year dance. So that was what the letter was all about.

At that moment, I wondered if I could ask Victoria about the dance. I knew it was more likely that she would say no, but I was willing to take the chances.

I walked downstairs, and looked out the back door window. Victoria was sitting on a lawn chair, obviously tanning herself in the sun. I opened the door and walked to the lawn chair. "What is it?" asked Victoria looking up from her chair.

"Do you know about the dance at the Town Hall?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ellie," she replied.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go," I said.

"I don't really see that happening dear," said Victoria. "You still have all that work to do, and that includes making us dinner and helping my girls choose their dresses. You also need to get some other stuff done while they're there, like going to the CVS and getting me some breath mints. A woman has needs too you know."

"Yes, I know," I said. "But, you need to let me go. I haven't been able to do that in many years."

Victoria had a look suddenly that looked like she was thinking. "Yes, I see. Well, I see no reason why you absolutely mustn't go. Let's just put it this way. You may go if you get all your errands and chores done, and if you find some clothes. But, if it does occur, then I will be picking you all up at the dance. And we'll be back by twelve o'clock on the dot!"

"I will, I most certainly will!" I said excitedly. I wanted to hug her I was so happy, but I just smiled at Victoria as a sign of thanks, and I ran back inside to get started on my homework and my other chores.

When I got on my computer, I decided to IM Ilene about the dance. Logging on, I clicked on her screen name. Here's how the conversation went:

**CinderEllie8908**: Ilene, u there?

BFF4ever765: **Yeah Ellie. I'm all ears.**

**CinderEllie8908**: Did u no about the dance?

BFF4ever765: **Yeah, I did. R u going?**

**CinderEllie8908**: Yeah. As long as I get all my chores done, _and _if I can find some good clothes.

BFF4ever765: **No offense Ellie, but why do u have to b Victoria's house servant? It's not fair 4 u 2 work 4 her.**

**CinderEllie8908**: U r so right Ilene. But I don't know. Maybe she's just 2 lazy 2 do work herself. U no what I told u about her.

BFF4ever765: **yeah. And u no? I think she has a plan hatched. She's only going to give u some more work so u can't go 2 the dance. So, I'm going to give u a dress, some jewelry, and a ride to the dance. That way, u can go to the dance without Victoria or your stepsisters knowing about a thing.**

**CinderEllie8908**: U ROCK Ilene! But I don't know. If Jasmine and Estella are going, wouldn't they recognize me?

BFF4ever765: **Well, if u had make-up, maybe we could gorge u in it, and they wouldn't recognize u!**

**CinderBella8908**: There's that 2!

BFF4ever765: **And maybe, um, I could come dressed up for the dance, and I'll hide the bushes next door until u come out. Once u do, then we'll go down the front hill, and we'll ride in my mom's Porsche to the dance.**

**CinderEllie8908**: Your mom has a PORSCHE?

BFF4ever765: **yep- brand spanking new. And if your stepsisters r going, then what time is Victoria going to be back?**

**CinderEllie8908**: She said she'd be back by twelve tonight.

BFF4ever765: **Well, the Town Hall has a clock tower doesn't it? Then listen to the clock chime for quarter to twelve. It sounds like "Ding-ding ding-dong-ding-dong Dong-dong ding-dong-ding-dong." Remember that, and once u r out, meet me outside by the front of the Town Hall, and I'll drive u home. **

**CinderEllie8908**: Thanx a million for the information Ilene. Every girl needs a friend like u!

BFF4ever765: **Also, on the night of the dance, I'll come over, and bring u my dress and jewelry. Then, come outside and wait for me at 7:00. And we'll be off!**

**CinderEllie8908**: Thanx 4 that 2!

BFF4ever765: **and u might want 2 rite all that down. It might be hard 2 remember all that information.**

**CinderEllie8908:** I'm doing that rite now!

BFF4ever765: **Marvelous! C u later!**

**CinderEllie8908**: U 2! Byebye!

BFF4ever765: **Bye!**

I couldn't wait to go to the dance. At least Ilene was going to help me. Imagine what my life would be like without her. I'd have to do everything on my own!

_**May 15'th, 2005,**_

** Only 5 days till the dance. **


	4. Days in the Life

_May 16'th, 2005,_

Once more, a day where I have to work, work, work all day on nothing but homework, projects, and errands. At least it's all for the dance's sake.

I didn't have time to IM Ilene though. I was too busy.

Plus, I can't even get enough time to write. Right now, it's 11:00 at night, and I've been writing since 10:45.

All this stuff with errands, homework, and projects before the dance! Maybe Ilene was right. They do have a plan to keep me from going to the dance. They're just giving me all this work so I won't have time to find a dress.

If I could, I would strangle Victoria for giving me so much work. And Estella and Jasmine for being twits in giving me all their homework to do. I know I'm not supposed to be mean about it, but it's true. Even though I've been in this situation for eight years, I still can't take doing all this work so they can relax.

You know what? They don't do a single chore in the house! Every time there's something to be cleaned up or straightened out, or even helping them with putting in a CD, I have to do it! I bet they've never even been to their rooms to clean up one single piece of fuzz. I clean it up.

I know I've mentioned all this stuff already, but it's all very true about them.

If only my dad wasn't dead, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

Hang on. If I could only remember what happened that afternoon at the beach. Victoria and her daughters wanted to go swimming. And I'll bet you anything she was only doing it so she could get my dad killed.

Wait! THAT'S IT!

Victoria probably knew the waves would be dangerous, but she only made me and my dad go swimming so he could be gone by the time nighttime rolled in. Then, she would make me her house servant, so she could have her spoiled daughters pampered and made even nastier.

Well, now the truth comes out. No wonder my dad is dead. Victoria murdered him! And like she revealed the day he died, she only did it so she could easily get a house servant for herself and her daughters.

Right now, my anger is so intense I just want to strangle the first person I see. I'm so mad in fact, that I can barely read my writing anymore.

I'll just take a break and try to calm down. And I'd better get to sleep; it's 11:23 on a school night. So I'm going to turn in now.

_**May 17'th, 2005,**_

** Meeting today. And you guessed, it was all about the dance.**

** The funny thing is, my dad is trying to help me find a girl. And he already knows that all the girls in school are already after me, so he thought it would be easy.**

** I never thought I'd say this, but I think my dad has truly lost it. He's making me find a girl just because all the girls are after me. He's especially going for Angelica Merriman. She's the most popular girl at our school. But what my dad knows is that she is the leader of a group of girls who are trying to get my attention by doing things like wearing thin bikinis to swimming class, and wearing overdoses of make-up. **

** Honestly, they don't know that I'm not one of those guys that likes a hottie girl who thinks of nothing other but herself, who stares into mirrors all day instead of doing homework, and who stands in front of a mirror admiring their bodies.**

** My friends are like that sometimes. That's why they aren't my true friends.**

** Anyway, I had to sit in a boring meeting room all day after school, writing on papers, and helping people answer questions and make decisions on the dance. That kind of stuff doesn't suit me, and my dad is set on me managing the business at the Town Hall as mayor, or a Council Chambers official, where I am to serve as a judge at court cases.**

** Sadly, I haven't even been able to convince him that I'd like to be an illustrator for books when I grow up. Every time I even mention it, he goes berserk only because I even mentioned the idea of being something other than a Town Hall official. **

** God, I hope I get to convince him sooner or later. **


	5. Just A Few Days

_May 18'th, 2005,_

Only two days till the dance, and I can barely wait for it! And Ilene came by after school today to bring over the dress. It was white, and had a flowing satin skirt, along with some jewelry for me to wear. She brought me a headband, a pearl necklace, and some crystal earrings.

I tried on the outfit. The minute I looked at myself in the mirror, I could barely think that it was me. I'd only seen myself in dingy tops and old jeans and sneakers. But now I was wearing Royal Wear, almost like a princess.

I keep the outfit in an old box in my closet, above where my clothes hang, so when Jasmine sneaks into my closet to check on homework, she won't see it. And neither should Estella or Victoria.

Anyway, if you think I'm going to say: "It was just another typical day in my house." you are right! It's just work, school, and more work. Just think! I have all these assignments to do for today:

**Estella,**

_Algebra_: pgs 123-125 on decimals

_Earth Science_: read pgs 234-236 on volcanoes and complete worksheet

_English_: Complete essay on _Othello_ due Thursday (tomorrow)

_French_: Complete workbook pgs 23-26

_History_: Notes on French Revolution

**Jasmine,**

_Algebra_: 3 worksheets on fraction algebra

_Earth Science_: read pgs 234-245 on global warming

_English_: Answer questionson topics and 5 pages of _Hamlet_

_French_: Study for Jasmine's test. (I've told her to do this once or twice, but she says to just give her all the info so she can cheat. I'm not surprised Victoria allows it)

_History_: read pgs 234-35

**Me,**

_Geometry_: 245-46 on surface area

_Chem_: worksheet on chemical change/physical change lab

_English 2_: Prefix/suffix quiz and 6 pgs of _Romeo and Juliet_

_Spanish 3_: Study for test

_History_: French Revolution reading

**Chores for me to do soon:**

Wash our cars

Clean rooms

Vacuum the landing upstairs

Scrub the outdoor table and chairs

Water flowers

Dust the downstairs

Vacuum basement of ladybugs

Weed landscape

Rearrange bookshelf by stereo

Mow the lawn

Alphabetize DVD's and CD's in living room.

Yes, that is a lot to do in two days. So, I'd better stop writing soon. (Well at least Ilene saved me the trouble of finding a dress!)

And Ilene also offered to come over and help me do their homework. She says she can do her homework after. (I got to say, Ilene suffers a lot just to help me with my slave life!) Well, I heard the doorbell. Must be Ilene. Thankfully, Victoria is out for the day, and Estella and Jasmine are in their rooms doing some email sending, so it'll be safe for her to stay for a while.

_**May 19'th, 2005,**_

** The dance is tomorrow. I can hardly wait to go, even though at the same time, I feel like I can't**

** My dad just told me that I'm supposed to be going with Angelica Merriman. He told her to come over at 6:55 so we could talk together before the dance. **

**I really, really don't want to do this. Honestly, I don't even think she's pretty. Her blonde hair is so long and shiny she looks like Brittany Spears, only a lot more blonde. And her breasts are so big that they stick out like sore thumbs on her chest. The worst part is that she comes dressed in a different outfit every day, **_**and**_** she always wears clothes that expose her breasts and chest. She actually thinks it's cool and pretty. **

**She sent me an email after school that went something like this:**

_**Dear Hottie Jack,**_

_**I'm sending you this email so you will know about our date together on Friday night. I'm making sure you know about it so you don't forget it. If you did, it would ruin my life. But anyway, I hope you wear a fancy tux or something handsome so we will look good together. (I'm doing this because I also don't want to look bad in front of your dad. After all, he is the mayor. And if he says that we are meant for each other, it's true!)**_

_**Your dear hottie rich angel,**_

_**Angel**_

**I can't believe she thought I was going to like that email! It absolutely stunk. 'Angel'? Wow. I wonder if she'll be wearing a dress that goes down past her bra.**


	6. Midnight Magic

_May, 20'th, 2005,_

It's 2:00 in the morning. It's been an hour since the dance ended.

I waited for the cue at near 7:00. But that was the time when Victoria went to take Estella and Jasmine to the dance.

When I walked downstairs, I froze when I saw them at the door. Estella saw me. "What's she doing down here?" she shrieked. "What happened to all that work we gave her?"

Victoria walked up to me. I barely saw a cruel smile cross her face. "Jasmine," she said. "Aren't these the type of pearls you wanted really badly?" she asked.

Jasmine took one glance at me and ripped off my necklace. "And those pearls are real" she shrieked ecstatically.

Estella looked at my headband. "And that headband has real crystal on it!" she cried. Quickly, she rushed up and grabbed the headband from my head. She grabbed the crystal from the top and ripped it off. The headband was ruined. And nearby, Jasmine was ripping off the pearls on my necklace (that really were real pearls) one by one.

Estella then finally glanced at the sashes and ribbons tied to my waste. "And those ribbons!" she cried. "They'd go great with my dress!" And with that, she ripped them from my waste, leaving a large hole where they were attached. Then she ripped off a sash, and it left another hole, a large one that showed my underwear.

"Girls!" Victoria said firmly. "Come along before we're late for the dances." Estella held the ribbons, sashes and the headband crystal she'd collected from me in her little purse, and Jasmine held the pearls in hers, and they both smiled meanly at me as they walked out. "Have a good night, Ellie!" Victoria said as she closed the door behind her.

And I was left with nothing but my earrings, no necklace, no headband, and two large holes in my dress waist!

I ran outside to the garden crying uncontrollably. After all the work I had done to go to this dance, it had all been sabotaged by Estella and Jasmine! It had all been a complete rip-off! After all that homework, those chores, and that planning with Ilene, it had all been ruined. Ilene was going to be in for a surprise when she found out.

After I got outside, I found Ilene in the bushes. I sat down in her lap and cried. She wrapped her arms around me, but that didn't help a smidge!

That was when my good fortune arrived.

After a minute or so, we heard a voice. "What's wrong, little girls?"

We turned and saw a young woman in front of us. She was wearing a belt that had tape measures, needles, pincushions, and other sewing products in it.

"I'm Robin, of Bella's Bridal. I design prom dresses. I could see you girls needed some help, so I came to see if I could help."

I sensed something weird about this woman. It seemed like she just appeared out of nowhere. And it seemed random that she was from a bridal shop. And, how did she know I needed another dress?

"We do need help," replied Ilene. "My friend's stepsisters tore up her dress and took away her jewelry. She needs all that stuff to go to the dance at the Town Hall!"

Robin smiled at us. "Then come with me to the shop. I can give you a dress and some jewelry for free in the clearance," she offered.

Then, we walked down to where Ilene's Porsche was parked, and where Robin's minivan was. Me and Ilene hopped inside her car, and Robin got inside hers. Starting our engines, we followed Robin the next three miles to Bella's Bridal.

Once we were there, she showed us in. The room was really bright with all the fluorescent lights.

She brought us to the section with all the prom dresses. The first one she picked out was a pink strapless dress that had a flowing tulle petticoat underneath a satin skirt. With it, there was a silver tiara with magenta jewels, a pink choker that was made out of pink and magenta jeweled roses, and I still kept the earrings I had on. She also gave me some pink high heels to wear to the dance.

I looked in the mirror, and I didn't recognize myself at all. "Is that the one?" Robin asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"I can lend you this one for a few nights," Robin offered. "And you can keep it on hold here once you take it back if you need it again."

I smiled. "Thanks Robin. We really thank you for your help!"

Robin shook hands with the both of us. "And we can do your hair if you want to," she offered again.

"Sure!" I said

After 15 minutes or so, my hair was crimped into princess-like waves, the hair from the crown of my head securing the tiara close.

"You look like a princess!" exclaimed Ilene.

"Thank you!" I said lightheartedly.

Robin said goodbye, and good luck to me and Ilene and we drove to the dance.

The Town Hall was bustling with students as we arrived at the dance. Cars were parked in what seemed every spot in the lot, and people were constantly walking in and out of the doors with their dates.

I cringed sometimes because I was kind of nervous entering alone. Ilene said she'd meet me at the bottom of the stairs so we could look for dates together.

Ilene kept reminding me about the tone I was to hear when it was quarter to twelve. By about the 5'th time I had memorized it. She also kept reassuring me that it was going to be fine if I freaked out in front of a cute guy. But I was even more freaked out about being there with a guy alone.

She left me at the top of the stairway that led from inside the town hall to the dance down in the garden. I stood still for a few minutes before I walked to the top.

Finally, after summoning all my courage, I walked to the top. Every person at the dance stared at me like they were looking at the wonder of the world. I stared down at everyone in the crowd of high-schoolers, but my eyes suddenly fell upon the handsome Jack Woods. He seemed to stare at me with wonder, more than wonder actually, like amazement. I sort of understood that look, because after all it was the only time he had really seen me in person.

I picked up my skirt and walked down the stairs, trying to smile. My eyes searched all over for Ilene, until I spotted her at the side of the staircase. Ilene hugged me. "Go on and try to say hello to Jack," she said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded as I gingerly walked through the crowd. I looked back every once in a while at Ilene to make sure she was still there. She kept mouthing me messages I couldn't decipher, so I ignored them after a while.

I decided to stand in the middle of the dance floor until someone asked me. I stood there for what seemed to be 6 minutes until I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me," the Voice asked. "I need get through."

I turned and saw Jack Woods, staring me in the face. I had nothing else to say but, "Yeah, sure."

He took only, like, two steps before he turned back and asked in his deep, manly voice, "Would you care to join me for some punch?"

I stood frozen. I had no clue what to say. Finally, I was able to mumble, "Okay."

Then he took my hand in his and escorted me over to the refreshment table. He picked up a glass and ladled the blue punch into the glass. Courteously, he handed it to me. "Thank you," I said graciously. "No problem," he said ladling himself a glass.

"So what would you like to do?" asked Jack.

I stood frozen again. I didn't know what I wanted to do. It seemed all I wanted to do was just to hang around with him. Just the two of us.

"Well, we could take a walk or something?" I suggested.

"That's a nice idea," said Jack tossing his empty cup into a trash bin. I did the same.

Then, he graciously took my hand and led me outside the dance area. I looked back to Ilene, who was standing next to Jack's cousin, who had come to the dance to be with his cousin. She turned and smiled happily at me. I smiled back.

The world beyond the Town Hall dance was pretty. The sky was clear with stars, and there weren't very many trees around, except for a tree lined path going straight ahead. Flowers lined the path as well; daisies, roses, and daffodils. It all looked very pretty, and sort of romantic.

We began walking along the path, hand-in-hand. My hand tingled as he held it.

After a while, Jack laughed softly. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's a rather weird coincidence, isn't it?" he said. "How I come dressed as a prince, and you come along in a tiara?"

I laughed after a while too. "Yes, it is," I said.

"So, how do you like the dance?" he asked.

"It's fine, I guess," I replied. "You having a good time?"

"I wasn't until you came along," he replied. "My dad made me go to the dance with Angelica Merriman. Do you know her?"

"A little," I said. "I'm guessing she's pretty rude, judging by her name."

"You're right," he replied. "She made sure every single minute of the dance was spent with me. She came wearing the most ridiculous outfit, a maroon dress with ruffles all along the skirt, a really scoopy neck, and she was wearing feathers in her hair! Yes, feathers!"

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed. "It's kind of a sick thing to wear, feathers. Especially when it's in one's hair!"

"Definitely!" Jack agreed.

"Look!" I said excitedly. "There's a little garden at the end of the path!"

"Yeah," Jack said. "And it's lit up with flowers and candles!"

He was right. At the end of the path, the center of the garden was a large brick circle, decorated with daisies and pink roses and primroses. Candles lit up the outer rim of the circle.

He gestured towards the enchanting scene. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Um, yes!" I said, more positively that time. "I'd love to!"

Once again, he took my hand and led me through the doorway. "Wait a minute!" I said. "There isn't any music."

Jack looked around, and saw an old boom box sitting near the gazebo. He walked down to it and noticed an old box of romance CDs. He looked back at me, smiling. "For you?" he asked, a tad jokingly.

I laughed. "Sure," I said playing along with his tone.

He turned back and fingered through the CDs until he found one. It had a picture of a rose sitting on a piano. In cursive letters was written below it, "Romantic Melodies"

He looked back at me holding the case in his hand. I nodded with a smile as an approval.

Putting it in, he pressed the PLAY button. A lovely melody poured from the speakers like magic from a wand. It seemed to engulf the both of us in magic, and give us each the impulse to dance forever.

Smiling, we both took hands, and began to waltz.

After what seemed to be at least an hour and a half of dancing, I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes in relaxation, trying hard to absorb this moment. I, Ellie Farmer, the most unlikely person to be dancing with Jack Woods, son of the mayor, was actually doing it! Deep down in my heart, I felt love churning inside.

Strangely, I felt his head fall down on mine. My heart was pumping so fast, I wondered if he was feeling my chest thump against his.

Then, we noticed there wasn't any music. What a sad way to break the romantic feel.

Jack lifted his pointer finger as a signal to wait, and he ran down to the boom box. "Is another one fine?" he asked.

"I'd like to keep listening to 'Romantic Melodies'," I said.

"Me too," he said, popping the CD back into the player. Pressing the PLAY button, we resumed our romantic fantasy.

He climbed back up the stairs, and we took our positions again, waltzing around, and our heads on top of each other.

After about what seemed to be 15 minutes, he asked me this: "Do you think it's possible to see someone, and you feel that tugging in your heart?"

"Love at first sight?" I asked.

"Yeah, that," he said.

I knew what was coming. The love scene where he asks "Do you love me?", or he will say "I love you", or something like that. I could suddenly feel that feeling growing until it felt like I couldn't hold it in anymore. But I wasn't even daring to let it out here.

I felt like Cinderella, where I was her, and Jack was my prince. We would dance together until the end of the night.

"I do, a little," I replied. "Yeah, I believe it's possible."

Then, I felt his hand holding my back. He was holding me in his arms!

I could hardly even breathe.

It was like that for the next 20 minutes, us standing in the middle of the enchanting circle of flowers, hugging each other tight.

"God, I don't ever want this night to end!" he whispered to me.

"Same here!" I agreed, tightening my grip a little more

With that, he gave me a little peck on the top of my head.

Oh. My. God, I thought at that moment. He kissed me!

At that moment it was perfectly clear! Me and Jack were both in love!

"This is so much better than hanging out with Angelica Merriman!" said Jack. "I wonder what she's doing right now!"

"I don't know," I said. "Do you think she'd be looking for you?"

"I hope not," he replied. "I didn't even like her in the first place. Come to think of it, I'm in love with another right now."

I didn't want to know the answer to that question. I loved Jack, and I knew he was talking about me. But I knew it would be good to just let it go after the dance and never see him again. After all, wouldn't he be a bit surprised to find out his princess was a servant girl to Estella and Jasmine Farmer?

I didn't even want to think about leaving him forever. My heart was aching too much with my love for him.

I spent at least 10 minutes trying to get those thoughts out of my head, until finally, I was able to rest my eyes and head on Jack's chest.

A while later, we both lifted our heads to look at each other. In the deep ocean inside his eyes, I could see the waves of love crashing down on me. Then for one minute, we leaned in towards each other, and we kissed.

Yes! Kissed! K-I-S-S-E-D! And passionately!

Then, I heard a dinging rhythm. It sounded eerie…familiar…

That was the signal to get out of there.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "I have something I have to do."

"Please, don't go!" Jack begged keeping my hand firmly in his.

"I HAVE to be home soon!" I said more firmly. "Sorry, but this has been wonderful! Goodbye." I dashed away before he could say another word.

I heard his footsteps after mine as I raced through the tree-lined path to the Town Hall. I'll cherish this place for always! Forever! I thought as I ran to find Ilene.

The dance was quiet. The mayor was standing on a platform where the band had been playing. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is now quarter to midnight, and that means it's time for my son to announce the winners of Best Athlete, Best Dancer, and so on." He gestured towards the spot where Jack should have been standing, but since Jack was still running looking for me, he wasn't there.

I suddenly spotted Ilene kissing Jack's cousin in a corner by the staircase. Running towards them, I tapped Ilene on the shoulder. "Ilene, I hate to ruin your love fest, but we have to go!" I said quickly.

As we left, Ilene kissed her boyfriend, and said her urgent goodbyes as we ran up the staircase.

When we got outside to Ilene's Porsche, we were talking about what had happened to both of us at the dance.

"Jack kissed me" I said happily.

"His cousin kissed me!" Ilene said.

"Do you think he'll find you again?" I asked, climbing into the passenger seat up front.

"I hope so!" Ilene said excitedly.

I looked at the time. "It's 11:50! We have to get going!" I nearly yelled.

Ilene quickly put her foot on the gas pedal and we were back on the road.

It was five minutes later, and Ilene dropped me off. I ran inside, and stuffed the dress into the same box Ilene's old dress had been kept in. I took out all the jewelry, and put it inside a small cardboard box I had. I kept them both in the corner on the top shelf of my closet, hidden behind some old board games I kept up there. Quickly, I got into my pajamas, took my hair down, and felt on my head.

The tiara!

It wasn't there! It must have fallen off my head when I ran through the crowd! Or maybe someone accidentally bumped it off while I was running.

I could have come up with a million reasons why the tiara wasn't there. But I figured Jack must have found it somewhere on the ground while he was running after me. (Thankfully, no one stepped on it, then I would have been in big trouble with Robin, and the whole staff of Bella's Bridal! If Victoria found out, she would make me pay for it out of my allowance!)

I lay down on my bed and got some reading done, hoping that the others wouldn't be home soon. But remembering Victoria's words so suddenly, I looked at my clock. It was a few minutes past twelve. Maybe they were already downstairs.

Dashing from my bed, I went downstairs and opened the front door. They were all waiting outside. Estella and Jasmine were looking all grumpy and their arms were tightly folded across their chests.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked them as they walked inside.

"We didn't get to dance with Jacky!" scowled Jasmine. "I was practicing all week on my pretty speech, but I never got to use it! It was all because of that Pretty Girl in Pink princess he didn't even get away from"

"And I had to hang out with this drooling, stupid kid from the geek group. He kept getting me punch without me asking, and I got sick from all that fattening sugar!" Estella grumbled angrily.

"There will be other dances, girls," said Victoria trying to calm her girls.

Estella and Jasmine just grumbled.

"And what have you been doing all night?" asked Victoria.

"You know, IMing Ilene, reading, watching TV, and all that," I said.

"Great," said Victoria. "Well, my girls are going to get a snack in the kitchen. You on the other hand can go upstairs to your room and do whatever you want to until we decide it's time to go to sleep."

I nodded and walked upstairs, relieved that I didn't act all happy in front of them. I was still in my dreamland with Jack at that moment, and I was glad I didn't let it out in their faces.

I read until that moment 45 minutes ago when I began writing. Writing down the moments of my life that I'll remember always.


	7. If the Tiara Fits

_**May 21'st, 2005,**_

**I can't stop thinking about last night.**

**And how could I be so stupid, forgetting to ask her name?**

**The only thing I have now is this tiara, the one she dropped when she hurried away. **

**I didn't know how I was going to find her again, but I knew I would eventually. She couldn't be hiding forever.**

**I didn't do anything all day, except look at the tiara, seeing her face and her rush-of-blossoms gown. **

**I thought about her so much today, that I was near crying when I got into bed, which is now where I'm writing all this down.**

**But I do have a few thoughts on how I can find the mysterious girl again.**

**I could send out emails asking "Have you seen this girl, with a drawing of the girl. **

**I could have a little stand out for girls at the Town Hall, and at school, where girls could come along to try on the tiara, and I could interview them on what color hair she had, what dress was she wearing, and that way, I'd be able to find her.**

**Wait, that's how I can find her. It might not be the best idea, but I was going to go to great heights in trying to find the girl.**

**Even if it took me my whole life, I was going to find her!**

_May 22, 2005,_

It wasn't until this morning when I woke up at 11:00, that I noticed something weird.

When I came downstairs to make breakfast, I noticed my stepsisters staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing up so late?" shrieked Estella. "We've been waiting forever for you to make breakfast."

"Yeah!" added Jasmine. "We've been waiting for you to come downstairs and help us with dressing. Mom said you were taking us to the Town Hall today to see Jacky. He's having a little interview with us, to see if we are the ones he's been looking for. If that tiara she dropped fits one of us, we get to be his 'True Soul mate'."

"And," Estella continued, "we want you to help us dress up in the same outfit the girl was wearing. We want to look the same for him, so he will choose us."

I didn't know what they were telling me, but I knew what they meant by "tiara". They were talking about the tiara I had lost. Hey, that meant me and Jack would get to see each other again. But I worried a little after I listened to them. What if I came with them, tried on the tiara, it fit, and he saw who I truly was? Would he be disappointed to find that I was just a servant girl to the two most unpopular girls in school?

But I felt that I trusted him well enough to think that he would just say, 'Oh, great! I found you!' So, I just quickly made breakfast for us, got dressed, and we drove to the Town Hall.

Jack was standing behind a folding table in front of the Town Hall, with a large banner overhead that read: Cinderella, come to try on the Tiara. He was looking very anxious, and he was holding the tiara in his hand. Every once in a while, I noticed him glancing around, hoping to see the familiar face of his princess; me.

Once we were out of the car, Estella and Jasmine raced up, and smiled their worst.

"Hi, Jack!" Estella said with a squeal.

Jack waved casually. "Hi girls." he said. "You here to try on the tiara?" he asked gesturing towards the sparkling crown.

"Yes!" said Jasmine with a little scream.

As Jack led them to a chair nearby, he frowned. I saw he was a little disappointed. He seemed to already know that those two couldn't possibly have been me. Jasmine sat down, but Estella pushed her away. "Out of my way, idiot!" she scolded pushing her away. She produced a smile that went so high, she had to squint.

Jack took the crown, and placed it on her head. But it was too small.

The moment Jack said sorry, Estella leapt from her chair, and grabbed the tiara.

"What happened to my tiara?" she screamed. "My crowns usually fit, but someone shrunk it!"

"Nothing happened to it," Jack said, obviously trying to contain his anger.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and pushed her sister aside. "You get out of my way!" she shouted at her sister. She grabbed the crown from Jack and put it on her head. It was too small as well.

"I'm sorry," Jack replied, casually taking the crown from her.

Jasmine broke down and cried. Gosh, I would have given anything to have her just shut up, she was being so loud.

Estella grew tired of Jasmine's whining, so she pushed her towards the car. Even when they got inside, Jasmine was still screaming.

"The crown didn't fit!" she screamed.

"Just shut it!" Estella screamed at her.

I just ignored their screaming, and we drove back home. When we got there, I went back up to my room, and sat at my computer. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to IM Ilene.

**CinderEllie8908**: Ilene, u there?

BFF4ever765: **I'm there, Ellie. So, tell me, how was the dance? What was it like dancing with **_**Jack Woods**_**?**

**CinderEllie8908**: Only the greatest night of my life! I actually fell in love with him!

BFF4ever765: **Girl, u r the luckiest girl in town! The mayor's son may just love u 2! Didn't u c the sign outside the Town Hall? He's looking 4 u!**

**CinderEllie8908**: Yeah, I no. I had 2 bring Estella and Jasmine there so they could try on the tiara.

BFF4ever765: **Did u try on the tiara?**

**CinderEllie8908**: No. I'm kind of glad I didn't. I'm worried, Ilene. What if Jack eventually tries the crown on me, and he'll find out whom I really am? He'll hate me for being a silly little servant girl, when I came to the dance _disguised _as a princess!

BFF4ever765: **Ellie, how could u think that way about Jack? He loves u, and don't worry. Jack won't be mad if he discovers who u really r. He likes u 4 ur attitude/personality, not how u look.**

**CinderEllie8908**: Ur right Ilene. Maybe I should give him a chance.

BFF4ever765: **That's the spirit. I'll ttyl!**

**CinderEllie8908**: Ok. B4N!

Good old Ilene. She's clearly the best friend you could ever have!

But, I wonder if she was right about the whole thing of Jack liking me for who I really am? I guess the least I can do is actually trust her on that. She's never stared me wrong before. And I know she won't do it now.

Okay, I'll do it. Next time I go to school, I'll tell him who I am.


	8. Evil Stepsisters can't Win Them All

_**May 23, 2005,**_

**Okay, obviously this whole stand thing at home isn't working.**

** I'm going to go around town, and try the tiara on every teenage girl in every house. That might be a little harder, but it will narrow down the negatives faster.**

** Besides, I'm willing to go through this to get that girl to be with me again. I love her, and I'm not going to let her run from me again!**

_May 24, 2005,_

I saw Jack a lot in the halls today. I just really wish I could have plucked up enough courage to actually talk to him.

He was giving out flyers that told everyone that he was going to be coming to their houses to try on the tiara again. At least fifty times today, I heard girls squealing with excitement at the thought of the mayor's son coming to their houses. Gee, it's going to be a big honor when they find that the tiara doesn't fit them!

The worst part of today, was when Angelica Merriman came around the halls, and tossing herself against Jack's body, as though she were trying to do "it" to him. He pushed her gently away every time, and then she would just walk away.

Many times today, she would come up to every girl who got in her way, and she would color Sharpie all over their clothes in insatiable anger. God, that girl is obsessed!

She came up to me, and here's how it went.

Me: Hey, Angelica.

**Angelica**: You weren't the one who danced with my hottie, are you?

Me: Um, no!

**Angelica**: A likely story. That's what all the other girls said. How do I know you aren't lying to me? Sometime, I'll color you so black that people will be calling you the Goth Girl!

Me: I swear, I'm not the one Jack danced with!

Then she rubs her bottle of face powder all over my black T-shirt, and is about to take out her Sharpie, when I run down the hall.

Honestly, I got to work on my bravery issues!

_May 28, 2005,_

Well, it's the first day of summer vacation, which normally means summer chores to do, and more evil stuff to do for the Ogresses.

But, something special happened today.

Morning started out with me making breakfast for myself, and Estella, Jasmine, and Victoria. The only negative after that was that I was ordered by Victoria to go outside, and pull weeds. Thankfully, I had a really big-rimmed hat in my closet so I wouldn't get sunburn. Also, if Jack happened to come by, the hat would hide my face.

For some reason, I kind of didn't want that to happen.

I spent all morning weeding the landscape on the side of the house. And later in the afternoon, after I made lunch for the Ogresses, I heard footsteps coming down the front steps.

I looked up slightly, and in the bright light of the sun, I could see the strong, masculine figure of Jack. In his hand, I noticed he had the sparkling tiara in his hand. Obviously he was here to try on the tiara again.

And that was my last chance to get Jack, and not be shy at all!

I saw him go inside. Then I heard Estella screaming for joy! Jasmine did the same.

After a long time, and a lot of screaming from Estella and Jasmine, I saw Jack stomp outside. Estella and Jasmine followed him, holding onto his shirt desperately. They were acting a lot more like drama queens then Angelica Merriman does in a single week!

I was so surprised at their screaming that I dropped my gardening tools on the ground with a clang.

I saw Jack whirl around, and look in my direction. He walked down the steps towards the landscape. "Who're you?" he asked curiously.

I tried to sound like another person, but at the same time, I wanted to sound like myself. I ended up saying "Family Gardener" in my regular voice, because I was still thinking before the words escaped my mouth.

Jack seemed to have recognized that voice of mine. He pulled up the brim of my hat. The minute I saw his smiling face, I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You!" he whispered ecstatically.

I took off my hat. "It's me, Jack," I said.

Jack smiled, and pulled the tiara from his shoulder bag. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded, and kneeled before him. He placed the tiara on my head, and as you could guess, it fit perfectly.

Jack smiled at me, and he took my waist. I smiled too, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, we kissed again.

Estella and Jasmine screamed. Jasmine started crying, and Estella kept crying "Mom! Mom!"

Victoria came running out of the house. When she saw me and Jack kissing, she raced up to me, and pulled me from Jack's embrace. "Get inside the house right now, young lady!" she screamed. "You have no business being with him!"

"I'm not losing her again!" Jack said, taking my hand in his, like he had done any times at the dance.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm not losing him either!"

After that, me and Jack walked back to his car so we could drive to the Town Hall.

_May, 29, 2005,_

Me, Ilene, Robin, and Jack discussed everything. And here's how everything's going to turn out.

I'll be moving in next door with Ilene! Never again will I suffer all that work. We'll be sisters, and me and Jack are together now!

I must say, this will turn out to be quite the life!

And we all lived happily ever after!

Well, I know three people who won't!


End file.
